Just Five Days
by ArtemisCarolineSnow
Summary: WARNING: Author of this story is rather terrible and is known to offend religions. Read at your own risk.
1. Day 1, Part 1

**LOL guys, my first fanfic is here already! Chances are it's terrible, and I apologize to the big, loving Hunger Games fandom as I was planning to make it a HG fic, but here it is: a OBA fanfic. For those of you who are confuzzled as to why it's in the Bible fandom, OBA is a Bible parody. If you like this fic, please help me in creating a OBA sector, and then I'll take this down and put it there. For those of you who don't know what I'm ****talking about when I say Gucifer, well, TOO BAD!**

In the midst of well, nothing, a spirit hovered. The spirit took no form, but it was there.

It was like a huge black canvas, waiting for someone to give it shape and color.

The spirit thought for a moment, and the nothing became something. An invisible thing, for lack of a better word, filled up the emptiness.

This thing would move to accommodate any object that was placed in it.

_Object?_

_What's an object?_

_Eh, go with it._

To experiment, the spirit created something else. It dropped down far, far bellow the spirit, never to be seen again.

_Oh well._

The spirit decided to enclose the something-

_Oxygen._

_Huh?_

_The something. Oxygen._

The spirit decided to inclose the oxygen into a sphere. A small one, at that.

_What will you put in the sphere?_

_I don't know._

At this point, the spirit was a bit curious. How far did their powers go? A dot here, a flicker there, this seemed to only be the tip of the not-yet-created iceberg.

After a bit more testing, it seemed that the spirit's powers were almost limitless.

_Something's missing._

_I can't see._

At that, a huge ball of light sprung forward. It was so huge that the ball of oxygen began to rotate around it.

_Yay. It's going to give you a major headache, keeping track of that._

_What's a headache?_

To fill up the sphere, which the spirit decided to call the Atmosphere, The spirit took a shiny hard item-

_Metal._

And formed it into a ball, not unlike a smaller version of the Atmosphere. The spirit melted the metal, and placed it on top of the ball. then came rock, a duller version of metal.

Melted rock, magma, was placed on top of it, and then came the last layer. Dirt, softer than rock, but not melted, was packed on the magma, with chunks of rock to keep it afloat.

As the spirit rolled the sphere out, dents and lumps formed in the dirt. The spirit liked that. It added variation.

_Earth._

_What?_

_The name of the ball._

The spirit placed Earth in the Atmosphere, and then had it had an idea.

The Earth rotated around the sun. One rotation was a year. The Earth spun by itself, and one of these spins was a day.

After thinking a bit, the spirit decided to add a smaller sphere to rotate with the Earth. Whenever you could see the sphere, it was dark and cold. Night.

When you could see the giant ball of flame, it was bright and warm. Day.

_You mean the same as one full rotation of the Earth?_

_Yes._

_That's going to get really confusing._

Outside of the atmosphere, the spirit placed a platform made of shiny white rock. It was just high enough that it was not visible from Earth, but still relatively close.

On it, the spirit rested. Creating the universe was hard work.

What if it had some help? Intrigued by the thought, the spirit created three frames of hard white material.

Each frame was filled with organs and fluid to keep them steady, and covered with a stretchy tan fabric called skin.

They looked good enough, but they needed something individual.

The first one had hazel pigment in it's eyes, and auburn string-like items-

_Hair_

On its head.

The second was a bit taller, and had brown hair and eyes.

The third one the spirit almost completely rethought. It was smaller and thinner, with the same brown hair as the second, but with green eyes.

The spirit's task was almost complete.

Next, it added coverings to the figures-

_Angels._

Now the words were flowing freely to the spirit. It was like the pieces of a nonexistent puzzle that had been dropped with the water had miraculously flown back up and merged to make a picture.

The coverings were clothes. Each angel served a purpose. The spirit needed to create the universe.

The first one received a long jacket. It went all the way down to it's ankles, but would still stay away from it's wings whilst in flight. Under it was a white shirt and white denim pants. The combat boots (white, obviously) went halfway to it's knee.

The spirit liked the color white. It was so simple and pure. **A.N.- #nuffsaid**

The second had a white shirt with pants that could only be called suspenders. Its wings were smaller than the first's, and much easier to work around.

True to the dress code set by the first, the third was given a dress that went down to its knees. Its sandals bent easily, and were good for walking. A silver necklace went around its neck. What else would a necklace be for?

The spirit wasn't quite sure.

Now that its project was complete, the spirit breathed life into its creation.

After a few seconds, the angels woke up. Their eyes scanned the environment for a minute, and then noticed each other.

"Where are we?" The third one piped up.

_Welcome, angels._

"Who are you?"

_I'm not sure myself. Please turn to face me. It's hard to speak when I'm behind you._

The three turned to face their creator. The spirit took them all in, noticing the smallest flaws.

The first's wings were too bulky, and would be hard to fold.

The second was not as strong. His wings were too small.

The third's skin sagged a bit on the chest, and she was a bit too small for the spirit's taste.

This variety pleased the spirit. In retrospect, it's idea of making them all the same would have been boring.

There was enough differences between the third and the first/second that the spirit separated them into two categories.

_Male and Female angels. Interesting._

The first one interrupted her musings.

"I'm sure that you can see us, but we can't see you. Do you mind making yourself visible?"

_Why not?_

The spirit descended upon the platform. It formed a body much like the third's, tall and willowy, but it had darker skin, hair, and eyes.

She (**A.N.- Yes, that was intentional) **circled her creations. The angels stood still, watching silently.

"Stand still."

The spirit approached the first from behind. She tapped the sensitive wing joints, and each time they sprung out reflexively. She did this with the other two, and the results were the same.

The second one spoke again.

"What are our names?"

The spirit paused. She was a bit surprised by the question, but answered it none the less.

Now standing in front of her angels, the spirit spoke to each one in turn, starting with the first.

"Lucifer."

"Michael."

"Gabriel."

This time Michael spoke.

"And who are you?"

The spirit had to consider her name for a bit longer.

"Yahweh."

**So? You like? You no like? You want to drive over to my house and give me a McFlurry? ****Comment below!**

**Edit: Since so many people don't go past the first chapter, let me tell you this now: I'm not updating until I get another review. So far 130 people have read this story, but only 2 have reviewed. Rude much, internet?**

**PS- Seriously guys, I do not want to get flamed over a little play. If you don't like this, then you shouldn't have read it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**


	2. Day 1, Part 2

**Hello internet! So I was going to write this fanfic of epic proportions (current word count 10,000~), but I had this dream last night that caused me to flip the entire storyline. So don't count on that happening any time soon. And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to kirbygirl123 for being my first reviewer evaaaar. The odd thing is that I read her AF story on this site about a year ago, and now she's my first reviewer in a completely different fandom. Speaking of AF, guess who was at the doors of Barnes and Noble at 9:00 on the release day of the TOD Graphic Novel, then glared at the sales clerk until he unpacked the box of them? THIS GIRL! *sighs* The things I do for my fandom... And BTW, this is a filler chappie, cuz I have nothing better do do, and I'm not reeealy happy ****with it, but the laws of the universe state that I have to do the second part of the first day as well as the rest, and I really really really want to get to day 2, cuz that's when it gets FLUFFY! Heh heh heh...**

**OBA QOTD: "Please! I can be smart! I swear to God!" "You what?!" "I swear to God!" "Don't let me catch you using that kind of foul language again, or I will string your pointy tail up through your ears and into your empty head." "Thank you." -Lucifer and Malice**

* * *

The Archangels watched in silence as their creator stood in the center of the platform doing _something_. They weren't exactly sure _what _she was doing, but in any other circumstances it would seem like she was doing nothing. The only evidence to the contrary was that the platform was constantly expanding and changing. What used to be a square marble platform about 9 meters long became what would later be known as a city block.

The Archangels were rather impressed.

Around midday, the city was complete. It was made almost entirely of marble, and it quite literally sparkled. Four huge skyscrapers surrounded the central garden, which God informed the Archangels would later serve as a portal to Earth. Surrounding the skyscrapers were smaller buildings, places for more angels to live.

"What do you want to do?" Michael asked the others. God had walked off, murmuring something about caffeine, so they were on their own.

"Fly!" Gabriel exclaimed. "We haven't done that at all!" She fluttered her wings, and managed to get about ten feet into the air before falling. Lucifer caught her and gently put her down.

"Careful," he warned,"Yahweh would not be pleased if you fell from up a hundred feet up."

"Well, it's not my fault I'm only a few hours old!" Gabriel retorted. A few feet away, Michael snickered.

"I bet I can do better than that," he said as she glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try!" she replied.

This went on for about an hour. Lucifer sat down on a bench and watched them argue, wondering if they would ever stop. Behind him, he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"You're tired of them too?"

Lucifer spun around. It was, of course, God. She held two mugs full of a brown liquid.

"Try it," She encouraged. "It helps."

He took a sip, then immediately spit it out.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"That, Lucifer, is caffeine. It helps you stay awake."

"IT TASTES LIKE DIRT!" **A.N.- That ****was pretty much my general reaction to coffee the first time I tried it. I now live off of chai tea. For some reason I picture a little tiny toddler Lucifer in this scene. XD**

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"I DON'T!"

Oblivious to the drama going on across the park, Gabriel and Michael were still arguing. Lucifer started to walk across to them and break up the fight, but God held him back.

"Let them be. Chances are, they might get tired, and then stop. Better let them vent."

Lucifer returned to the bench and sat down. God leaned against him and closed her eyes. Three hours later, she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her to the center, were Michael and Gabriel still stood, glaring daggers at each other.

"Come on, you two." Lucifer said. They reluctantly followed him into the northern tower.

_Go to the top floor._

Why was God's voice in his head?

_Because I need to tell you were to go._

They proceeded to the top floor.

_Second door to the left._

Inside was a plain white desk and bed. Lucifer placed her in the bed, and God gave him one final instruction.

_Your rooms are one floor down._

Gabriel and Michael went down to their beds, leaving Lucifer alone in the room with his creator.

He stood watching over her the entire night.

* * *

**Many, many thanks to my darling friend Savanna who helped me write this! Of course, there are a few mistakes, and please don't hesitate to point them out. Also guys, it's really depressing to have 50 views and only 1 ****review, so please do give me more.** **Also, please answer the following questions in your review:**

**1) Would Michael and Gabriel make a good couple?**

**2) Do you like my writing so far?**

**3) On a scale of 1-100, how much do you like Gucifer so far?**

**Thanks all! See you later!**

**-Phio**


	3. Day 2, Meet Raphael and Gucifer

**Wow, internet! My views have skyrocketed. But then again, not so much for the reviews. Thanks a lot, internet. Those of you that frequent forums might have noticed that I started one, entitled The OBA Place. Currently accepting Staff applications. Right now, we only have one topic, but if you request one via review I might be a little more inclined to make it one. My comments are becoming tiresome. NOW IS THE TIME ON SPROCKETS WHEN WE DANCE! *Record stops* *Intern whispers in my ear* Sorry about that, NOW IS THE TIME ON JUST FIVE DAYS WHEN WE ANSWER REVIEWS!**

**Ed Harley: I like to think of Michael as a twenty year old. I'm not sure why. I plan on making sketches of what everyone is wearing and then putting the links on my profile. Or maybe I'll bribe my friend into doing it. Who knows?**

**If anybunny has any ideas for how God and Lucifer break up (cuz we all know they do) I would love to hear it, but please PM me. My current theory is an underdeveloped weakling that needs much improvement. Also, please join the discussion on the forum. Those of you who really participate might be put up for promotion...**

**OBA QOTD: "I was created in your image?" "Somewhat. To be honest, I wrote the speech before I created you." -Adam and God**

* * *

When God woke up, Lucifer was still standing by the bed.

"That's really creepy, you know."

He had planned on leaving with the others, but something held him back.

"Never mind how awkward this situation is, I need you to wake Michael and Gabriel."

He ran downstairs and awoke them. When they got back, God was standing in the front hall. They sat down at the kitchen table and ate something called _pancakes._ They were flat brown things covered with a thick white cream. Much better than coffee, which Lucifer noticed God was still drinking. How could she stand that thing? It tasted like dirt. Some things he would never know.

"Yahweh, how long will it take to finish the universe?" Michael questioned.

"I don't know," she responded."But I plan to do it in just six days." **A.N.- In theaters near you!**

Lucifer blinked twice.

Gabriel dropped her mug and it shattered on the floor.

Michael passed out.

* * *

God paced in front of her (rather tiny) workforce.

"If we're going to play this out in less than a week, you're going to need helpers."

She waved her hand, and behind the Archangels thousands of angels appeared. They lay on the ground, and a few rubbed their eyes and tried to stand up. God handed the Archangels each three clipboards.

"Name them, give them their homes, and assign jobs," she commanded. "I'll be back.

Whilst the Archangels were trying to sort out the long lists of names, homes, and jobs that God had given them, the other angels were standing around talking. In the second-to-last row was a young angel. He was rather short, and couldn't see over the shoulders of his fellow angels. He was noticed by a female angel behind him.

"You can't see either?"

"No," he replied. "Do you have any idea about what's going on?"

"I wish I did." She wore a torn white shirt with golden markings painted on it, cargo pants, and combat boots. He wore a white shirt and jeans (white, of course).

The angel in front of them turned around.

"Do you want to see?" she inquired.

"Sure."

He noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as the other girl. Why was that? The lady hoisted him and the girl onto her shoulders. From there, they could see three angels nearing their row. The amount of angels has shortened considerably, after each one was spoken to they walked off in many different directions. Finally, the Archangels reached them. The one with the large wings started talking. He addressed the lady first.

"Angela. Warehouse 9, work and residence. Head Golden Cherub."

"Lizzie. Warehouse 9, work and residence. Golden Cherub."

"Raphael. 333 Platform, 2B. West Tower, Weeds Assistant Manager."

Angela scooped Lizzie up and placed her on her shoulder.

"Looks like you're coming with me. See you, Raphe." They walked off towards the Warehouse sector.

* * *

After each angel had been assigned, Lucifer heard God's voice in his head again.

_The greenhouse on Toligasa. Come alone._

He was about to run off when he remembered Gabriel and Michael. He turned around, only to find them engaged in another infamous argument. Hurrying off, he heard her again.

_You can fly, you know. Why else would I give you wings?_

After a few shaky first attempts, Lucifer was flying steadily across the city. After a few minutes, he reached the greenhouse. When the coast was clear, he slipped inside. Waiting for him was God.

"I heard some angels come past. You finished quickly."

Lucifer shrugged. By now, it was getting dark, and he hadn't slept at all last night. He was rather eager to go to bed.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." Lucifer followed her into a grassy area behind the greenhouse. God started to sing.

_On the first day, I began with a bang, and created Heaven and Earth. In the darkness, I called for a light, and it all looked pretty good to me._

Every note she sung turned into a shiny dot in the sky. The little specks formed patterns, and she continued.

_On the next day, I awoke with a start. I had dreamed that night of a brand new world. So I called all my angels to gather around, and my grand design was quickly unfurled._

Then she stopped.

"I don't have anything else. Shall we continue this tomorrow?"

Lucifer grinned.

"Sure."

Then she said something that would utterly confuse him for a very long time.

"I love you, Lucifer."

She reached up and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

***Audience glares***

**What? I had to start it at some point, and anything else would seem rushed. Also, I have a recommendation. Listen to the music (Just Six Days especially) on Spotify. Don't look it up on the internet. The videos there are terrible. If you must, watch it, but I don't recommend it if you can avoid it. I will be posting links to another place to listen to it for free on my profile at some point. Thanks again to Savanna, this time for inspiring Lizzie and it's her Bday! Yay!**

**Nobunny answered my questions last chappie, but I'll try again anyway.**

**1. Gucifer ship- 1-100?**

**2. Michiel ship- 1-100?**

**3. My writing- 1-100?**

**4. Would you be interested in seeing more from Raphe's perspective?**

**Thanks all,**

**-Phio**


	4. Day 3, Meet the GC

**REALLY INTERNET?! REALLY?! 40 VEIWS IN 12 HOURS AND NOT A SINGLE REVIEW? TO SHAME, INTERNET!**

**Now that I've gotten that out of my system, NOW IS THE TIME ON JUST FIVE DAYS WHEN WE- ohhhh.**

**I was so mad that I took a quote from GLaDOS in Portal 2 along with my usual OBA QOTD:**

**"I hate you sooo much..." -GLaDOS**

**OBA QOTD: "I am ****THIS**** close to putting you both back on the head of a pin, do you hear me?" God to Gabriel and Michael**

**See? I'm mad, so I gave angry quotes! Also, I can't start where we left off last chappie, for reasons I'd rather not explain, but I promise no change of rating would be involved. You still want to know? Wellllll...**

**andmethodicallyknockingpeopleshatsoffthenIaccountithightimetogettoseaassoonasIcan.**

**There. If you need to remember what I said, just remember it in slow motion. Test on your own recognizance.**

**I reeeeally need to talk to a therapist about my GLaDOS obsession.**

* * *

_Warehouse 9, Day 3_

The Golden Cherubs awoke the next morning with adrenaline rushing through their veins. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact that they were given shots of pure caffeine in their sleep by Angela. Suuure...

They rushed to the edge of the warehouse where she was waiting. Fluttering a few feet above them, she addressed the crowd.

"My instructions manual says that you are to learn how to fly this morning, but I say otherwise. We're the Golden Cherubs, the toughest angels in Heaven. We're God's Army! I say we skip the learning, and get out there."

A cheer rose from the GC. Angela saw this as a sign to continue.

"Help the Cherub behind you. Fly in grid pattern."

The GC formed a line, cheering as each one rose into the air. Lizzie was first in line. Angela turned and pulled her into the air as she rose. Her wings slowly started fluttering, and soon she was flying on her own.

The Cherub behind Lizzie grinned as she rose into the air.

"I'm Kat," she said. "Lizzie, right?" Her brown hair was in a french braid like Lizzie's, and her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yep. Do you have any ideas about what we're doing?"

"Besides an obstacle course? No." She was right. Cones, tubes and pipes were set up methodically on clouds.

In front of them, Angela turned around.

"Complete the obstacle course, and then fly in a grid pattern above the streets. You have one hour to cover the whole city."

Kat was first up. She flew gracefully through the course, only clipping the edge on the last cone.

Lizzie went next. She was not quite as graceful as Kat, and crashed into the third cone. She slowly finished the course and went towards where Kat stood.

They watched in silence as the other Cherubs completed the course with about the same success as Kat. They flew over the city, and somehow, each time they flew over an angel, he or she seemed to remember that they had wings. Slowly, the entire city rose into the sky. It later was given the name 'Flash Mob'. **A.N.- So I made the GC originate the Flash Mob. Don't give me that look!**

At noon, the GC gathered back in Warehouse 9. They ate their lunch on their bunks beds, chatting with the person across from them. Lizzie was on the bed above Kat. They talked about something that they had noticed whilst flying over the North Tower.

"It felt like power. Like if I came any closer, I would be fried like the rice in your lunch." Kat told Lizzie. Angela approached.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Something we felt over the North Tower." Angela laughed.

"That was God. She's pretty powerful. Rumor has it that she built this city in an hour."

Lizzie and Kat were surprised.

"The city is huge!"

"Exactly." As Angela said it, her eyes narrowed.

"Everyone! Get off your bunks! I want you in height order-" The door swung open.

"-now."

In the doorway stood God. She literally seemed to glow. Kat turned towards Lizzie.

"Yep. Fried rice."

* * *

**Yep. Forget anything anybunny ever told you about filler chappies. Cuz I just revolutionized it. And yes, I HAD to make it a GC chapter for the sake of the plot. Don't worry, more will come soon.**

**Please review,**

**-Phio**


	5. I'm Mad, Internet

**Did you know that you can be really rude, internet? Cuz I have 110 views to JFD, but only 2 reviews. #nuffsaid, internet. For that reason, I'm not going to update again until I get a review. I don't care how long it takes, but I want a review. If/when we reach 5, I will update twice in one day.**

**Feeling rather depressed,**

**-Phio**


	6. Day 3 Part 2, Let Sleeping Gods Lie

**Well lookie here, internet. Someone finally built up the courage to review! I've placed down the same rule of thumb, BTW, so I need another review to update, and it has to answer the questions. In other news, remember the epic story I was writing? Well I'm halfway through! And whilst aboard the flight back from Canada, I wrote a sadfic. I promptly texted it to Savanna, and she wrote back that she cried. If I was in MLP (My lil' sis watches it), I would probably have gotten my cutie mark right then and there. An electric violin and a book that has a crying emoji on it. LOL. And it's a good thing I texted it to her, cuz then I went back to revise it, and it had been hit with THE CURSE OF COPY N' PASTE! So I copied that and replaced the curse.**

**It was also Chipotle's Bday on the 8th. You go girl!**

**So this morning, I watched what was probably the most disturbing music video of my life. Kangaroo Court, by Capitol Cities. Those guys played as the opening act for the Prismatic World Tour when it came to DC. It wasn't nearly as creepy then. The song itself is actually really good.**

**And I swear to- oh. I promise that I will include Gucifer fluffiness in the following chapters, or may my vocal chords be torn out by wolves. Author's honor. Also, please do vote on my poll!**

**OBA QOTD: "Oh, it's just a little anti-depressant." -Lucifer**

* * *

After talking to Angela, God quickly walked down the street. It would take maybe twenty minutes to reach the North Tower. Technically, she could fly, but it gave her motion sickness. So she walked.

When she was about halfway to the tower, she heard something. Something that had giving her headaches for hours on end.

Michael and Gabriel were arguing.

How in the world could she hear them from that far away? Looking around, she saw that the street was empty. Everybody must have been at work, except the 'Argueangels' as Lucifer had dubbed them.

"Yahweh!"

She spun around. Lucifer was descending rapidly. At the last second, he pulled away from his nosedive and landed on the ground.

"You always scare me when you do that."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me, darling."

"Still. Are Michael and Gabriel giving you a headache too?"

"I can't hear them, honey. They're about two miles away."

"What?!"

God concentrated more. If she thought hard enough, she could actually see them. Sure enough, they were standing outside of the North Tower, arguing pointlessly. Before she could figure anything else out, her head felt like it was being smashed with a rock. She crumpled to the ground in pain. She could barely make out Lucifer standing over her, his worried expression blurred through tears. He tried to help her up, but she kept on falling down again.

"I don't know if I can carry you all the way back." Lucifer was doing his best, but it was over a mile to the tower.

Amid the seemingly endless pain, she thought of something. She found that she could teleport herself about once or twice a day, something that came in handy when she was on Earth, creating the plants. So she did her best to concentrate. She had almost given up when they both heard a popping noise. They were back in her room. Lucifer let out a sigh.

"We made it." Only then did he notice God, writing in pain. He did his best to calm her down, which wasn't really much at all. After a fews minutes, she stopped wriggling, but she still cried out in pain ever few seconds. Lucifer attempted to pull her into his lap. Stroking her hair, he whispered soothingly.

"Shhh... Calm down, darling. You're fine."

About an hour later, she was still hurting, but at that point she was mostly reduced to a shivering ball on the bed. Lucifer was still desperately trying to coax some tea into her when she reached out and grabbed his hand. It hurt quite a bit, and he was about to ask her to stop when he felt something. It was like a higher concentration of the power he felt radiating from her on a daily basis, but now it was flowing through him. Still marveling at the power, he inexplicably knew what needed to be done.

Lightly placing his hands on her forehead, he did his best to convey the power back into her. For a split second, he could see everything. He knew everything. And he knew that was what his love felt on a daily basis. Nothing but power.

Two minutes later, she awoke.

"Thanks."

"No problem. That looked like it hurt."

"It did. A lot."

Lying on the bed, God smiled. She wasn't going to be listening in on anybody's conversations anymore. Lucifer bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't do that again, darling," he requested. "I'm about ready to pass out, and I wasn't even tired before."

He lay down next to her and turned off the light. It wasn't all that late, but the day/night cycle had just been introduced and therefore everyone was a bit jetlagged. They soon fell asleep.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

Michael and Gabriel walked down the hall to God's bedroom. It seemed she and Lucifer had been in there all day. The two Archangels knew there was something going on between them, but they just couldn't figure out what it was.

Gabriel knocked, but the door was open and swung inwards. Inside was God and Lucifer, curled up next to each other. A mug of mint tea sat on the bedside table.

"Should we wake them?" Michael asked.

"Nah," Gabriel replied. "Something tells me that we shouldn't wake an all powerful deity for the sake of being on time to our dinner reservation."

They walked away.

And thus, Michiel was born.

* * *

**Okay, question time!**

**1. Gucifer- 1-100**

**2. Michiel- 1-100**

**3. Katy Perry- 1-100**

**4. Kangaroo Court- 1-100**

**5. Story as a whole- 1-100**

**6. Who is Chipotle?**

**Looking for an ending sign,**

**-Phio**


	7. Day 4, Phio Messes Up and Drinks Chai

**Hello internet. I just major-league messed up. I skipped an entire day. So, filler chapter. Need I say more?**

**Moonbeam141 (Review 2): I couldn't agree more. Hear that, internet?**

**Moonbeam141 (Review 1): :).**

**Moonbeam141 (Review 3): It's an OBA thing.**

**Mynamemattersnot: HOW COULD YOU RATE KATY PERRY THAT LOW?! Also, glad you like the story!**

* * *

_3 AM, HST (Heaven Standard Time)_

God woke up to the smell of pancakes. The bed was noticeably cold and empty.

Hold on a second. Why pancakes at 3 AM?

Lucifer was pitifully trying to make breakfast. **A.N.- Ah, Lucifer, ever the bumbling male. *Cracks up* What did I just say?!**

When God entered the kitchen, it was a horrifying mess. Burnt eggs and pancakes in the trash, some sort of white powder on the walls. A wave of her hand cleaned up the entire mess in milliseconds. If only she had done the same to herself last night.

Lucifer turned around. He had the guilty smile of a toddler that had been caught writing on the walls. God briefly thought of how cute a toddler Lucifer would be. Then she snapped back to the present.

"Why exactly are you making pancakes at 3 in the morning?"

"Remember, I volunteered to help Angela."

How could she forget? She was just at Warehouse 9 last night.

Another wave of her hand put two plates of pancakes on the table. At one seat was a cup of coffee, at the other a chai latte. Lucifer had tried chai at a coffee shop, and loved it. It was like coffee to him, except it didn't taste like dirt.

After they ate, Lucifer kissed God of the cheek, then hurried out the door. God went back to bed. It was only 3 AM, after all.

* * *

_Warehouse 9_

Angela crept up to Lizzie and Kat's bunk. She shook Lizzie awake.

"What's going on?" Lizzie groaned. She was in the middle of a perfectly good dream, in which she was gliding high above the clouds like she had seen one of the Archangels do. He had big wings that looked bulky but good for flying.

"I need you to meet someone. He's going to help you."

* * *

_Roof, East Tower_

"Thank you, Angela." Lucifer nodded to the Cherub that stood next to Lizzie. So this was the angel he was helping. She looked competent enough, but something looked off about her wing. Angela turned and flew away. He then turned to Lizzie and sat down on the edge of the tower. Motioning for her to sit next to him, he took a better look at her wing. The right one looked sort of bent oddly at the joint. It was so small that you wouldn't notice it without close inspection.

"Can I see your wing?" She tentatively obliged, and he felt the joint. As he had predicted, it was a little out of place. With a small flick of his wrist, he brought it back into place. Lizzie squealed.

"What was that for?" She questioned.

"Your wing was a bit disfigured," he explained. "So I brought it back into place. Good thing Angela noticed it now, so it can grow properly."

"Hmph."

True GC attitude.

They looked over the city. Lucifer spoke up.

"I realize now that you don't know my name," he said. "I'm Lucifer."

"I've seen you flying."

"Yep. In fact, that's the reason we're here today."

"I thought it was to fix my wing."

"If that was the case, you would have gone to the hospital."

Lizzie looked at Lucifer's wings.

"Why are your wings so big?" She asked. Lucifer laughed.

"My wings were a mistake. You see, I was God's first creation. Notice how the other angels' wings aren't so big. These are too bulky. The only upside is that I can go really fast."

"How fast?"

"I don't bother to measure. But now I have a question for you. Angela says that you don't seem to like flying. Why is that?"

Lizzie shrugged.

"I think I'm afraid of falling or something like that."

Lucifer stood up and walked along the edge of the roof. Suddenly, he fell, plummeting towards the ground. Lizzie opened her mouth to yell, but no words came out. Lucifer fell for what seemed like eternity, but the odd thing was, he was fairly calm. About twenty feet away from the ground, he flipped over and spread his wings. Soaring through the sky, he did a lap around the towers and came back to the roof. Lizzie was in shock.

"Are you afraid now?"

"Yes."

"Here. Why don't we race to the Starbucks near the Warehouses. Loser buys the winner a scone."

"Deal." The GC had the general mindset that if nobody gets hurt, and it questions your pride, always accept a challenge. So off they went.

Lucifer, as expected took an early lead. Lizzie tried her best to keep up, but instead of flying next to him or passing, she stayed behind him at all times. On the last street, with the Starbucks in sight, Lizzie passed Lucifer easily and rocketed to the sidewalk. She skidded about two feet and came to a stop. Two seconds later, Lucifer came to a stop behind her. Lizzie smirked.

"I'm much better at strategy."

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but in DC, Starbucks is a Thing with a capitol T. My mom has told me a story many times about how she went to a meeting at Starbucks, but missed the meeting because her client was across the street at the other Starbucks.**

**Enough about Starbucks and its greatness, since we got 4 reviews this chapter, I'm going to roll the next one out for free. No reviews necessary. Althooough, if you review I might give you a shoutout. :)**

**Question Time:**

**1) Gucifer? (Y'all know the drill- 1-100)**

**2) Michiel?**

**3) Story as a whole?**

**4) Toddler Lucifer's cuteness level, 100-100.**

**May the phoenix that you somehow see in the foam of your Starbucks chai latte light your path, and if not, may GLaDOS send you a light bridge to rub your cheek on and some cake, (Yes, this is my signoff)**

**~Phio**


	8. ALERT ALERT ALERT

**Well well well, internet. My life's journey is complete.**

**OBA IS NOW A CATEGORY!**

**So, my darling readers, I will leave this up for 6 days (A tribute to Mrs. La Puma...) and then proceed to post it in OBA.**

***cries***

**I'm sorry, internet. I'm sorry that I focused too much on my BFF's OC, and not enough on Gucifer. I'm sorry that I demanded reviews to appease my ego. I'm sorry that I didn't give my rabbit an extra papaya treat when someone PMed me asking that I do so. I'm sorry, CeCe.**

***sighs***

**Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system, I've got news!**

**Back by popular demand (almost everyone voted for the Magnum Opis and a sequel, plus I added three more), the story will be continued by: *drumroll***

**1) Just 6 Days (Because She Said She Would)**

**2) Shoot for the Moon**

**3) Cherubfest**

**4) Someone Like You (Songfic)**

**5) One Bad Apple 2: No Work Until Vacation.**

**I hope you like them! The summaries are as follows-**

**1) God & Lucifer's POV during OBA.**

**2) When the cast of OBA appears in a certain ravin-haired fanfiction writer's bedroom, she learns a lot more than she thought she would. AU (It's fairly off-canon).**

**3) The GC are bored guarding a garden. So they send one of their own to find out about the 21st century, and she comes back with a lot more than info. Contains slightly different ending to SFTM, plus exposition.**

**4) Lucifer is upset on the billionth anniversary of his banishment. So he sneaks into the garden, and he meets someone he never thought he would see again.**

**5) On the 7th day, God is trying to work away her feelings. But she's ****on a self-induced vacation, so the Archangels persuade her to take the day off. And she visits everyone's least favorite banished Archangel. Do Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel spy on them? Of course.**

**So? Which one do you want to see the most? That's today's question!**


	9. Day 4, Part 2: Insomnia and Rubies

**Well, internet, we got flamed. In all honesty, I probably should have seen this coming. Oh well. Anyways, I'm just going to say this:**

**Sprl3gitfanfic4cookidonli: This coming from the person who wrote Great Puffle Extravaganza? -_-**

**BTW, everyone is probably going to be reeeeally OOC in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**OBA QOTD: "You didn't name them?!" -God**

* * *

God put down her pencil and sighed. She wasn't at all pleased. Completely blank of inspiration, she had resorted to paperwork. if she couldn't create anything, she might as well work.

Nothing was going well today. In the morning, she let the city off for a few hours. Almost everyone but the North Tower staff (they were given the promise of a break next week) was sleeping in.

Finally, she reached the last page. It was a fairly simple form, only a few lines needed to be filled in. The area, street name, and address, along with the number of floors, maximum capacity, and materials needed. It was only halfway throughout that God noticed that she didn't need to fill it out. Last she checked, nothing was being built.

A few seconds later, she looked over to the blank sheets of paper next to her. Previously empty, it now contained sketches of what appeared to be a pyramid of some sort and the main hallway of the North Tower. The hallway seemed to be full of tapestries on the wall. Each one appeared to be detailing a certain scene, but the sketch was too vague to tell what they were. God filed the last paper away for later.

Lucifer knocked on the door.

"Come in." He peeked in.

"There's a bit of a situation at the biodome. They need you to help."

"What's going on?"

"The bees in spring are stinging everyone."

They immediately headed out. Gabriel and Michael met them in the hallway. For some reason, they smirked.

"What's funny?" Lucifer asked.

"Nothing!" They said a bit too fast. Something was definitely up.

Gabriel did her best to steer the conversation away.

"The two hours of break this morning is doing miracles for production, Yahweh," she exclaimed. "You should consider doing this every day."

"Then I would owe the North Tower staff a lot of break time."

"Just let them out early."

"I'll think about it."

Lucifer did his best not to smile. He, too, enjoyed the break time, but he was still working then. At least nobody was bothering him. That had been a major problem in the past few days, angels were constantly knocking on his door. Many of them were messengers sending even more paperwork or the occasional note.

They finally reached the biodome. It was a huge glass dome. Inside, it was divided into four sections. Winter, summer, and autumn were bustling with angels enjoying the different seasons. Spring seemed oddly empty. As soon as they entered, they saw the problem. Bees were everywhere, and there was a risk of stepping on one anywhere you walked. Thankfully, the problem was easily solvable. They got rid of the hive and the bees with the exception of 5, just enough to restart the population. Soon, angels were flooding back into the area.

On the way back to the exit, Lucifer stopped suddenly.

"Come with me," he motioned.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in winter. Most angels occupied the area for a very short time, due to the extreme cold. For one reason or another, all of the archangels were immune to the cold. God, of course, was fine.

Most of winter was occupied by forest, with the exception of some clearings. It was to one of those that Lucifer led them. It was about twenty feet wide and seventy feet long.

While Michael and Gabriel were looking at the snow, Lucifer put his plan to work. He quickly built a wall out of snow bricks and made several balls about three feet in diameter. After he had cleared out the area behind the wall, he motioned for God to stand next to him.

"Hold on to something," he advised. "Chaos is coming."

And come it did. Lucifer sent out a flurry of snowballs, pummeling Michael and Gabriel. As he readied the next attack, they flew up into nearby trees. From there, it was much harder to hit them. The downside of that strategy was that it was almost impossible to make and throw snowballs of their own. So every time they flew down to get more snow, God and Lucifer were more than happy to hit them over and over.

"Ready to give up?" Lucifer called.

"Never!" Michael replied.

A few minutes later, Gabriel and Michael had gathered enough snowballs that they flew up in the air and started attacking from there. Every time God and Lucifer readied an attack, they only got hit in the face. Eventually, Lucifer had to use his wings to block the attacks. Michael and Gabriel got a little overconfident. They pretty much had the game in the bag. Lucifer and Yahweh couldn't even throw one at them.

You had to feel bad for them. Michael and Gabriel, I mean. Lucifer wasn't done yet.

Rising into the air, Lucifer held roughly thirty snowballs in his jacket, which he had taken off. Michael and Gabriel held four each. One look at each other was enough to communicate the simple message:

_Flee._

They flew away, tired and defeated. No doubt they would go back to the North Tower. Lucifer descended to the ground, dumping the snowball out of his jacket and putting it back on. God hugged him.

"That was so funny!" She giggled.

In the distance, they heard a cawing sound. About 200 feet away was a golden-red bird. As it flew over the treetops, it melted quite a bit of the snow.

"A phoenix," God whispered. "It must have escaped from autumn."

The bird, now overhead, slowly descended onto Lucifer's arm. Lucifer stared at the feathered creature. Each of its golden feathers was dotted with tiny red rubies. God reached out to pet the phoenix. After a few minutes, it flew away, leaving only a small ruby on Lucifer's hand. He pocketed the jewel.

God leaned over from her position sitting on the snow and kissed Lucifer. They stood that way for several minutes, under the gentle snowfall.

If they had looked towards the trees on the edge of the clearing, they would have noticed two revenge-bent archangels crouching next to a large pile of snowballs.

Gabriel turned to Michael.

"You owe me." She mouthed.** A.N.-You'll probably hear that line again. Hint: AU Gabriel is just as awesome.**

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Lucifer flew high above the main roads. He needed to get to the shop before everyone got off lunch break. If he was seen, he would never live it down.

Quickly spiraling down to street level, he entered the shop. More specifically, it was a jeweler's shop. He checked his pocket to make sure that the ruby was still there. Thankfully, only the shopkeeper, Lili, was there.

"Good morning, Lucifer!" She greeted, accompanied by the slight nod that was becoming the norm in Heaven. Lucifer did the same.

"Good morning, Lili. Sorry, I don't have time to talk. I'm on a bit of a time crunch."

"Okay!"

"Can you put this ruby" he pulled it out of his pocket, "on that ring?" He gestured to a silver ring that looked like it had beed woven out of multiple strands of silver in a braid.

Lili grinned.

"Sure! I can mail it to you."

"Can you do it in half an hour?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

God sat next to Lucifer in the bright green grass. They had chosen the spot, atop a small mountain, as the place to have lunch. Michael and Gabriel would be there in a few minutes.

"I was thinking about moving the phoenix here." She said.

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"The angels like it too much, and it thrives in colder environments." Lucifer moved right next to her. He wrapped his wings around her as he took out the little blue box.

"I got you this."

God opened the box and smiled. It was the phoenix ruby, although they were technically called fire rubies.

"Thanks, Luci."

* * *

**Alright, that went longer than expected. Actually, I only just realized that chapters 5 & 6 have the exact same word count, 1,029. Coolest of beans. Also, the ring given is the one seen in picture 21 in the OBA pics. The link is on my profile.**

**I regret to inform you that we have exactly 3 chapters left, and one of them is a songfic. Soooo... yeah. Also, school starts up for me after Labor Day, so updates will either come faster or slower (probably the latter). Also on my profile is plans for sequels (there are a lot). And for those of you that saw the description of** **_Angel In Blue Jeans_****, I changed that. Same basic idea, different people (i.e.- OCs).**

**Still too lazy to give a signoff, and definitely has insomnia,**

**~Phio.**


	10. It rained in DC today Nah, JK

**If anybunny asks me which chapter is my least favorite, I would say this one. As much as I want to love it, the fact that something bad (that doesn't even cover it) happens to the OC of my best friend AND Lucifer, so as much as I think this is probably some of my best work, I hate it. Oh well. I think the only time that I've cried more was when I tried to write Paradise on a rainy day. It didn't end well.**

**Aspen: Is Aspen seriously your name? Coolest of beans. **

**OBA QOTD: "Fishdog." -Adam**

* * *

"Coffee run!"

After two hours of early-morning capture the flag, the words were music to the GC's collective ears. And considering that there was ambient music in Heaven, that wasn't too hard to accomplish.

Lizzie and Kat climbed down from the ropes course on the ceiling. Being the smallest and fastest of the group, they tied for first place at three minutes, nineteen seconds. Running across the gym, they grabbed their notepads. It was their turn to make the run.

Taking orders from each GC, they soon filled up three pages each, full of orders for muffins and lattes.

"Are you sure you can carry all this back?" Angela asked. She looked over the list, and it was fairly long.

"Between the two of us, it should be easy enough," Kat replied.

"That's the spirit."

So off they went, flying across Cloud St., watching the awakening city below. Lizzie noticed the angel she had met on the second day, Raphael, flying to work. She was tempted to stop and say hello, but she was pulled away by Kat.

"Who was that?"

"A guy Angela and I met on the second day."

"You have a crush on him."

"I DO NOT! And even if I did, Angela always says that work comes first."

"Sometimes I wonder if you follow the rules a bit too much."

"Spoken like a true GC."

The rest of the trip was in silence. When they finally reached the coffee shop, they found a rather long line. They expected to have to wait, and Kat pulled out her phone to text Angela. But there was no need. The minute the five angels ahead saw them, they parted instantly. Angela had told them about an incident that involved the GC and a coffee run the day before. It hadn't ended well.

They stepped up to the counter to order. The barista smiled.

"I hope this time you don't need to get back to the Warehouse in 20 seconds, girls."

"So that's what happened..."

"Yep."

Kat interrupted.

"As much as I would love to hear about this, a coffee deprived army is really no army at all. So if we could move this along-"

She was cut off as a familiar face entered the shop.

"Luci!" Lizzie exclaimed as she ran to hug the archangel. He appeared tired and upset, a contrast to the excited girl hugging him.

"Hello, child. I would love to stop and talk, but I was up all night working on the designs, and now I need to get Yahweh her coffee. I don't see how she likes it, but she needs it to keep her awake."

"But Luci-"

"Please, child."

"Luci!"

"STOP!"

His yell alone shocked Lizzie, but what came next changed the world forever. He shot a blast of pure energy from his hand, hitting her in the left wing poured from the wound almost immediately, and everyone in the shop went into shock. Kat and another angel came to first. They picked up Lizzie and lifted her onto their shoulders.

"Where to?" The angel asked Kat. She vaguely remembered that his name was Tom. Thinking for a moment, she remembered something Angela had told her on the first day of training.

_If you get a cut or bruise, nothing major, you'll be fine. If you break a bone or something else big, go to the East Tower. Anything more, go to the North Tower __and hope for the best._

Lizzie's wing was a class all its own. It would really be a race against time to get to the North Tower. And they couldn't fly, because even split between them, she was too heavy.

"North Tower."

"Can we make it?"

"Can you shut up?"

They ran through the streets, dodging the few people who didn't bother to fly. After a while, the sidewalks became more and more crowded, but they parted for Kat, Tom, and a near unconscious Lizzie.

_Hope for the best._

* * *

God was still groggy from staying up last night designing with Lucifer. They had woken up at 8 because they were hungry, and hadn't gone back to sleep. That wasn't to say it was all designing, because they were really too tired to get everything done. So yes, there was quite a bit of kissing, and the nightly song ritual, but now they payed the price for staying up. Speaking of Lucifer, where was he?

Michael and Gabriel were talking endlessly about the animals created this morning, and arguing over their favorites. God and Lucifer secretly wondered if they would make a good couple. Michael was eager to go further with Lucifer's idea for a animal to watch over all the other animals, but Gabriel disliked it.

Suddenly, God felt a disturbance. Fear, pain, sorrow. All emotions she sought to protect her angels from. But now, they were being radiated across the city. Coming closer to where she sat on her simple white chair in the main hall. Nothing could prepare her for what came through the door in the next few seconds.

* * *

Kat and Tom pushed open the large double doors to the hall. Inside stood God and two of the Archangels. Kat didn't want to think about the third one. But all that was important at the moment was Lizzie, deathly pale as the blood drained from her wing. She and Tom laid her on the floor as the Archangels stared in astonishment.

God was much quicker to react. She laid her hand on Lizzie's wing, and it slowly healed. The young cherub opened her eyes slowly, and coughed up blood twice. Sitting on the dais, God laid Lizzie's head in her lap. She whispered questions so softly, you couldn't hear them from a foot away.

"Who would do this? Who did this to you, my child?"

She soon got her answer. The GC stormed through the doors with an angel in tow. His wings, hands and feet were bound with chains, and someone had tied their bandanna around his eyes. God would recognize the long jacket and auburn hair from a mile away.

"Lucifer."

* * *

**Nah, I got nothing.**


End file.
